


spillage

by not safe for work magpie (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/not%20safe%20for%20work%20magpie
Summary: To see him spill apart so lovely, so lovingly-- it's one of Graham's many,manyfavourite things about Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Graham Folger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	spillage

**Author's Note:**

> something actually short while i have something else olivergraham-related in the works -_- the other one was meant to be much shorter, but it's gone over 1000 words which i wasn't expecting so uh. here lmao
> 
> also idk if this was worth tagging since it's barely there, but very minor breathplay? i guess? not choking though.

When they're both hot and bothered, the only time Graham shuts up about how lovely, how smart, how handsome, how pretty, how adorable, how cute, how wonderful Oliver is when he's got a mouthful of his boyfriend's cock. Even then, he's still moaning through it, eyes fluttered shut as he takes Ollie in deep, his hands on Oliver's slim hips to keep him pinned against the wall by the front door of their flat. Oliver's only half-hard yet, so Graham sucks and bobs his head, reaching back for the small hallway table and it's drawer.

"Oh, you're _joking_ , Graham--"

"What?" he asks, pulling off Ollie with a lewd pop, his expression that of an innocent man looking up from a crossword in the newspaper, as though his lips weren't a shiny red, as though he hasn't managed to grab the small bottle of lube from the hallway drawer.

By some miracle, Oliver manages to not just put his head through a wall. "You can't just _leave_ _that_ in there!"

"No-one's gonna go poking in there!" Graham says as he flicks open the cap one-handed while slowly jerking Ollie off with the other.

"Ex-except for my cousin's daughter, Graham! Who's coming over next week--"

"Oh." Graham stops all movement then, which is just as frustrating as this admittedly minor issue that could easily be sorted out long before his little baby cousin-once-removed comes over with her mum and dad. God. "Oh, we'll sort it out later, Ollie."

"Oh, thank _yoU_ \--" Oliver almost hollers as Graham takes his now fully erect cock in his mouth again, all the way to the root. His hand finds an anchor in Graham's short hair, just as Graham slicks up a couple of fingers and prods gently at Ollie with his index finger. It almost makes Oliver laugh, the way that Graham seems to-- well, maybe 'spoil' isn't quite the right word, as though Oliver doesn't deserve an admittedly excellent blowjob while getting fingered at the same time, but Graham does _seem_ to go the extra mile. Or maybe Oliver's just overthinking this whole thing, even in a haze of being sucked off.

When Graham finds his prostate -- as always -- he doesn't leave it alone, and soon there's two fingers, and not long after there's three, and it's both filling and torturous in its way that being some ways off from orgasm often is. Oliver's hand tightens its grip in Graham's hair which, of course, causes him to moan and send vibrations through Oliver.

"Graham--"

Graham looks up, eyes half-lidded. _Christ._ He drops the hand still pinning Oliver's hip to the wall to the front of his trousers, straining with his own erection, and pushes his palm against himself as he continues pressing his fingers inside Oliver. And when Oliver tentatively -- as always -- rests his other hand against the back of his boyfriend's hand, Graham's eyes light up, and, this should not still surprise nor fluster Oliver, but Graham seems to be _grinning_ even with his rosy-red lips wrapped around Oliver's dick. An invitation to keep Graham _close_ , to have his cock buried deep in Graham's mouth, Graham basically kissing Oliver's pubic bone while still fingering him until Ollie is pushed past the point of orgasm.

So Oliver does keep him anchored there, both hands now tight in Graham's hair, with both of them knowing that Graham could easily let Oliver know to let go if needed (he never has needed to, not in all the times they've done this before, not yet), and rocks shallowly even with very little room to actually _move_. They're both at Graham's mercy, in a way -- but wow, calling it a 'mercy' sounds off, right? But Graham won't move off Oliver's dick until he's made Oliver cum with his fingers, his tongue a lazy thing against the weight of Oliver in his mouth.

And when Oliver finally does cum -- _and thank fuck_ , he thinks, _Graham's knees must be hurting_ \-- Graham is still there, milking the last out of him as his tongue starts to move again more earnestly. Then Graham moans again, louder than before, and his shoulders start to shake as he's rocking his hips up against his palm. _Oh._

He only lets up once he's swallowed every last drop, and both his hands return to Oliver's bare hips, keeping him steady. Well, as steady as can be when Oliver gives up anyway and slides down to the floor, a dazed grin gracing his face. Graham is flushed, but otherwise he's in a similar state of bliss; sloppy grins and half-lidded eyes. There's not a lot of space between them, but Graham still shuffles forward on his knees to hug Oliver and kiss him.

"How about you?" Oliver asks, still out of breath when he reaches for Graham's still-clothed cock, and laughs when Graham whines; the stain there is only a little darker than his trousers. "OK. OK. Great." Graham kisses him again.

"By the way, congrats on your exams."

Oliver laughs again, louder. "Oh, _that's_ what this was about?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Never pass up an opportunity, eh?"

"You know me so well."

They're both content, at least for the moment, to lie in a tangle on the hallway floor. Until someone's back starts hurting ten minutes from now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> looks at this. guess this is the sequel to the longer thing. hmm
> 
> constructive criticism welcome i guess idk i have to Look Away while i write porn >_>
> 
> edit 13/12/2020: moved to a new pseud just because


End file.
